Blood and Violins
by twincestmaniac42
Summary: Malik is an ordinary teenage boy who plays violin. Bakura is a vampire who happens to stumble upon Malik and eventually develops some feelings for him. Can Malik survive a rough relationship with him? YAOI. Rated M for some swearing and possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! Before I begin this new fic I have some depressing news. Due to the fact I am getting a new internet provider, my main account, Teardropsofanangel, is going to be either one of the following:

Removed due to the fact I won't have my Comcast email address or

Still up, but with a different email address

Yami me: What? This is madness!

Me: Yeah well blame my parents for the whole idea of 'it's a new year; let's make a bunch of unnecessary changes'. But anyway, I do apologize for any inconvenience. Please know that if my account is deleted, all of my fics will be posted on my backup account "twincestmaniac42". With all the serious talk out of the way, time to explain my new fic. Please note that this came to me when I was roleplaying with my friends on Gaia. If you two are reading this, thank you Adrian (I forgot the other part of his username) and Viktor. And if any of you people reading this fic give me crap about Gaia, well then screw you. All flames will be donated to the "Burn Justin Beiber, Sasuke, Xaldin, and Miley Cyrus at the stake" fund. Anyway, on to the disclaimer! Baku-chan, would you do the honors?

Bakura: Why the hell should I do it?

Me: Because if you don't you'll join the ones I just listed to burn at the stake. Besides, I don't want to burn at the stake one of the people I love.

Bakura: Bloody fangirl.

Me: What was that?

Bakura: -nervous- Nothing! Twincestmaniac42 does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters.

Me: Enjoy the fic!

.^ .^ .^

*Normal POV*

Malik rushed out of his house and hurried down the street carrying his violin. 'Shit', he thought, 'how could I forget that today was the performance? I have to hurry and hope I'm not late!' As Malik ran, he saw an oddly dressed boy with white hair. The boy looked like he jumped out of the pages of a Jane Austen book. His hair was long and white down to his mid-spine area and had chocolate brown eyes with a hint of red in the. Malik felt a small blush creep onto his face, but shook his head trying to focus on getting where he had to be on time. 'I can't let anything distract me. I have to get to the concert hall.' Malik told himself.

*Bakura POV*

I felt the wind running across my back. The leaves dancing along past me as I turned my head, curious of the heartbeat I heard. Before me I saw a lovely sight that I would not soon forget. The sight of my next victim. He had beautifully sun kissed tan skin and sandy hair. His eyes were an unbelievable shade of violet with Egyptian looking eye makeup around them. I saw him glance over at me, clearly taken in by my appearance. As he turned back, I decided to follow him out or curiosity and hunger. I hadn't eaten for about a month now, and was tired of trying to feed off of animal blood. His blood was calling out to me, and refusing was like telling a fat kid not to eat cake that was right in front of their face. (A/N: I know, a term often used, but I couldn't think of anything better.)

*Malik POV*

I began to feel tired and out of breath from running. The concert hall was not what you would call "close by" my house. I turned to and alley as a shortcut to the building and stopped for a short amount of time in order to catch my breath. From my violin case, I retrieved a small water bottle to quench my thirst. As I bent down to return the bottle, I felt an ominous wind from behind as if I was being followed. I turned my head to examine the alley behind me. There was not a soul in sight, just the wind rushing at my back. I picked up my violin and continued my run to the Domino City Concert Hall. Shortly upon my arrival I saw my instructor looking at his watch. I could tell just by looking at him that I was a bit late. He glanced up at me with an eyebrow raised half impatient and half relieved. After he finished his lecture on how important it was to be on time, and how important this concert is for my future, I apologized to him and bowed respectfully while running to my dressing room.

*Normal POV*

Malik closed the door of the dressing room and saw that his formal concert attire was already laid out for him. As he began to undress, he heard footsteps behind him. 'That's odd.' he thought, 'I could have sworn I shut the door.' Malik turned his head to be greeted by the face of the boy he saw when he was running, only this time, his eyes were a dark shade of red. "Hello. Forgive me for bursting in on you, but I believe you dropped this." The boy said, holding his hand out with a locket in his hands. Hesitantly, Malik reached out and grabbed the locket, opening it. It was his. The locket had a picture on each side. On the left, it had a picture of his sister Ishizu, and on the left, a picture of his childhood friend Odion. Malik put the locket in his bag, and turned back to the peculiar boy. "Thank you." Malik said under his breath, "Didn't I see you earlier?" Turning his back on the boy, Malik continued to change into his concert clothes, minus his slacks. He didn't want this guy looking at him that way if he was a pervert. "You might have." The albino-looking boy replied. 'I can't drain him here. There are too many people.' Malik looked curiously at the boy, really wanting him to leave. "Perhaps after my performance, you and I can meet up. Is that alright with you?" The pale skinned boy turned to the door to leave and nodded at Malik. As soon as he left, Malik resumed getting dressed. He was somewhat curious of this boy he just met and personally, he thought that he might have liked him.

Me: Well that didn't take too long. Only two class periods to type.

Yami me: -reads it- hmm KAWAII!

Me: I will never understand why you like thiefshipping so much.

Yami me: Says the girl who likes stepshipping, Chack (Chase young and Jack Spicer), and SasoDei

Me: …YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER TELL!

Yami me: I lied.

Bakura: Remind me again why I bother with you two?

Yami me: Because you like us.

Me: Couldn't put it any other way. Anyway, the next concert will be the epic concert-

Malik: Why the -eff- do I play the violin?

Me: Because I friggin want you to. Deal with it. As I was saying next chapter will be the concert and a little character bonding and no not in that way you perverts. By the way Ishizu and Odion will only be in flashbacks. Until next chapter Au revoir.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again my readers! Anyway, I have splendid news!

Yami Me: You finally were able to murder your ex?

Me: No. If I could just-

Bakura: You're not pairing me with Marik?

Me: Could I please finish. And not in a million years.

Marik: You found my hair straightener?

Me, Yami Me and Bakura: O.O

Me: All of you shut up! Ahem, as I was saying, I will be able to still use my main fanfic account. However, I'm still posting the fics on my backup account. Also, I am going to start writing a Chack fic. But yeah, this chapter was fairly easy to write. I inspired the music off of my two favorite songs I find peaceful. Once again all flames will be donated to the "Burn Justin Beiber, Sasuke, Xaldin and Miley Cyrus at the stake" fund. Malik, disclaimer!

Malik: TeardropsofanAngel and TwincestManiac42 do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Legend of Zelda, or Vocaloid. They belong to their rightful owners.

.^ .^ .^

*Normal POV*

Malik finished dressing as soon as the oddly white-haired boy left the room. Once he finished, he slipped on his suit jacket, grabbed his violin case and rushed out to the stage only to be welcomed by a theatre of occupied seats and the familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Malik gazed at the crowd and saw the boy he met earlier sitting in the front row at the far left end. Malik placed down his violin case and unlatched the two ends which kept it shut. He grabbed two sets of sheet music, his violin and the bow and placed the sheets on a music stand. As soon as his violin was tuned properly, Malik opened the first set of sheet music (A/N: "_Zelda's Lullaby"_) and took his position.

*Bakura's POV*

I relaxed myself and closed my chocolate brown eyes letting the notes that were being played swim through my mind and take the form of a beautiful serene river. With every note passing, I felt more and more tranquil, as if every single note had me in a trance. '_For a mere teenage mortal, he plays so beautifully.'_ I thought. My thoughts of uncertainty fled into a far corner deep within my mind. As the last note of his peaceful melody was played, I opened my eyes and noticed a small tear in his eye. Applause filled the room as he looked up and switched the sheet music to a new one. The boy looked down and begun to play this new song. As this song played, this time I felt a sense of romance and intimidation (A/N: _"Cantarella"_). The notes entering my head this time had taken the form of a crimson red rose bush which was reminiscent to the ones I remember from England. It was easy enough to say that something about this song brought out another nature in him as it did in me. Yet again I noticed that this time he was desperately trying to hold back his tears almost to no avail.

*Malik's POV*

I played with every ounce of energy while trying not to cry. For some reason, whenever I played these two songs, they would always remind me of my mother as well as Ishizu. I remember how they always admired these two. I continued to play despite the sad memories which returned and filled my head. Once I finished playing, I took a bow and put away my tools of music. I rushed back to the dressing room hoping that no one would see the tears rolling down my face. As I entered the room, I slammed the door and grabbed my locket clenching it tightly in my hands. I missed them. As much as I hated admitting it, I thought that I missed them too much. "A beautiful face like yours should not cry such tears". I turned my head and saw the white-haired boy holding his hand out and offering me his handkerchief. I reached out to grab it and he pulled me up wiping away the tears from my eyes. I softly smiled through the tears looking into his brown eyes which softly showed the tint of crimson I'd seen before. "You never told me your name." I whispered still holding firmly onto my locket. He lightly chuckled before he replied "Bakura, and yours?" I tilted my head down and under my breath whispered "Malik". Surprisingly he didn't ask again so I assumed he heard me. I pulled away to change back into my normal clothes when he softly ran his fingers against my shirt. I wanted to cry out, but I didn't. Something in my mind told me not to so I merely asked him to stop. He pulled away and told me to meet him outside once I was done changing. I nodded, not wanting to offend him and he left my room in silence.

A/N: Chapter two is done! *air claps* anyway, I've been feeling kinda down cause I've been trying to find true love, but failing at it. I wanted to make Malik have a little angst and imply a little of the romance and bloodlust of Bakura's. Please don't kill me! Anyway, next chapter is the first date. Think Malik will survive? Tune in to find out. Au revoir!


End file.
